User blog:Luna Flina/CLONE
insert description here |-|Weak = Light Up My LOVE: �������������� *Old chart: ❤❤❤❤ *New chart: ���� Ververg: �� *Old chart: �� *New chart:❤❤❤ Ververg B: ❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chemical Star: ������ *Old chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ *New chart: ❤ Visions: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Old chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *New chart: ������������ Les Parfums de L'Amour: ���������������� *Old chart: �� *New chart: �� Retrospective: ������������ *Old chart: ������ *New chart: �� D R G: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Old chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *New chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ The Silence: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Old chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ *New chart: �������� Secret Garden: ❤❤ *Old chart: ���� *New chart: ❤ Hot Air Balloon: ������������������ *Chart: �������������������� |-|Disaster, literally = IRIS: ❤❤❤❤❤ *Old chart: ������ *New chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Sanctity: ������������ *Chart: ❤ Sacred: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ������ Green Eyes: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Old chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *New chart: ❤❤❤❤ Nocturnal Type: ���� *Old chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ (extra: this is my 3rd favorite chart.) *New chart: ���������������� Precipitation: ������ *Old chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *New chart: ❤❤❤❤ Precipitation II: ❤❤❤ *Old chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ *New chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ Hard Landing: �������� *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ Entrance: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Old chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ (top 10. Surprised?) *New chart: �������������� PatE I: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤ PatE II: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤ |-|Boring = The Riddle Story: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Libera Me: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤ COSMO: ���������������� *Old chart: ������������ *Chart: ������������������ Prismatic Lollipops: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Otome: �������������������� *Chart: ❤❤ Spectrum: ❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ Halcyon: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ The Black Case: �� *Chart: ❤❤ Saika: ������ *Old chart: ❤❤ *New chart: ❤❤ Saika II: ❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤ |-|Quite great actually = Evil Force: ❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ���������� New World: ❤❤❤ *Chart: �� Landscape: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ??? Parousia: ���������������� *Chart: �� Skuld: ������������ *Chart: ??? Future World: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Darkness: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ������ Beyond: �������� *Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Area184: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Sweetness and Love: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ |-|Light of the dawn = Holy Knight: �������� *Chart: ❤❤❤ Dino: ���������� *Chart: ❤❤ Majestic Phoenix: ���������� *Chart: �������������� Sleepless Jasmine: ������������ *Chart: ���� Chocological: �������������������� *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Recollections: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Total Sphere: �������������������� *Chart: ���������� Just a Trip: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤ Zauberkugel: ���� *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Biotonic: Infinite ❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ |-|Crap = Dragon Warrior: ������������������ *Chart: extreme �� Selfish Gene: ������������������ *Chart: ���� Realize: �������������������� *Chart: ���������� Colorful Skies: ❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤ IA remix WW: ������������ *Chart: ❤❤ Bloody Pruity: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤ Logucal Steps: �������������������� *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ Niflheimr: ������������ *Chart: ���������������� Old Gold: ������ *Chart: ❤ The Blocks I Don't Love: ❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ |-|777 = Black Liar: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ The Last Illusion: �������� *Chart: ❤ Galaxy Collapse: ❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ L: ���������� *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ L2A: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: �������� L2B: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ������������ Gate of Expectancy: ❤❤ *Chart: �������������� RNSH: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Quantum Labyrinth: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Musik: ❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Aquatic Poseidon: ❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ |-|God = Masquerade: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ (2nd) Her Sword: �������������������� *Chart: ������������������ Morpho: ❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Slit: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Slit I: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Slit O: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Laplace: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Q: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ���� Scherzo: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ (winner) AXION: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤ Code 03: ������������ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Reverence: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ |-|Nice because of that guy = Oriens: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ������������ Brionac: ❤ *Chart: ❤❤ Hey Wonder: �������������� *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Qualia: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ First Gate: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ������ FGO: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ���������� EWW: ❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ���� WoA: ❤❤ *Chart: ���� TFD: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ COMA: ���������� *Chart: ������ CN0: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ |-|God Slayer = FD: ������������������ *Chart: �������������������� Halloween Party: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ YURERO: �������������� *Chart: ❤❤❤❤ 21: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chaet: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ Red Eyes: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Solar Wind: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Finite Crcuit: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Set Free: ❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ Do Not Wake: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Gatorix: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤...❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ |-|............ = Process: ������������������ *Chart: �� Endless Jourrrrggggnnn: infinite �� *Chart: ??? Cuz I fell asleep while playing LNSOP: �������������� *Chart: ������������ Shoot Out: ���������� *Chart: ���� Infernus: ������ *Chart: ������������ Diskord: �������� *Chart: �� Blue Eyes: ���� *Chart: �� Violet: ❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤ Megaera: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Azucar: �� *Chart: ❤❤❤ |-|I don't want to remix classics = Schwarz: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Livin the Life: ❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ RoF: ❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Molto Allegro: �������� *Chart: ❤ Revoluxionist: ❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: �������� Weiss: ������������ *Chart: ���� Chaostic Drive: ❤❤❤ *Chart: ���� Outsider: ���������� *Chart: ���������� Requiem: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤ The Purified: ❤❤❤ *Chart: ���� |-|Failed to expect it free = TWWW: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ The Sanctuary: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ TRC: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ FC: ���������������� *Chart: ���������������� KoF: �������� *Chart: ❤❤ LoCR: �������� *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Predawn: ���������� *Chart: ������ TFB: ���� *Chart: ������ WYAN: �� *Chart: ���������� Music: �������������������� *Chart: ������ |-|Not that nostalgic = TOK8:❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ JTTF: ���������� *Chart: �������������� LGOAA: ❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤ HF: ������������������ *Chart: ���������������� Adventure: ���� *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Deram: ������ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ VitMaster: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ���������� FWYD: ❤ *Chart: ���� DiW: ���������� *Chart: ������ Yamaha Conflict: ❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ Conflict: ���� (so I like the chiptune one more) *Chart: ������������ |-|Lazy = Alive Operators: ���������� *Chart: �������������� Alive Disaster: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤ Alive Cytus: �������� *Chart: ������������ Alive The Silence: ❤❤ *Chart: ���� Alive Vanessa: ������ *Chart: ���������������� Alive The Lost: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Alive Loom: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ Alive Another Me: ���������� *Chart: ❤❤ Alive Buried: ���� *Chart: ���� Alive The New World: ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart: ...❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ (=^ ω ^=) Nothing to say after this. You don't need to read so bai. Category:Blog posts